


Cockblocking Beast

by ibonekoen



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: College AU, M/M, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles have a cat. Said cat likes to cockblock Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockblocking Beast

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** This is based on a college!AU that a friend and I are RPing. Erik and Charles are seniors in college and have been dating since their sophomore year. Set in modern times.
> 
> Written for the following prompt on [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/272686.html?thread=52644142#t52644142) at LJ: Author's choice; author's choice; "Cats, man. Fucking furry little sociopaths."

"Cats, man. Fucking furry little sociopaths."  
  
Erik Lehnsherr wrinkled his nose as he regarded the orange tabby cat seated on his chest. Shoving the cat off of him seemed to be the most logical answer, but he could already attest to that being a bad idea — he had the scratch marks on the back of his hand to prove it.  
  
"You're warm, Erik. She likes that." Charles' muffled voice came from the depths of his pillow, which he'd smashed his face into in an effort to block out the morning sun. He sprawled on his stomach, the line of the sheet draped across his waist, revealing a wide expanse of toned back that Erik very much wanted to attack with his lips.  
  
If it weren't for the cat on his chest, he'd already have his body slotted against Charles', waking his lover up in the best way he knew.  
  
"Cockblocking beast," he muttered, certain the cat was doing it on purpose.  
  
He groaned as he felt the low rumble of the cat's purr against his chest, and he glared, willing her to move. She only got louder, her tail swishing to hit him in the face.


End file.
